Battle of Turaxis II
The Battle of Turaxis II was a lengthy campaign fought on Turaxis II between the Terran Confederacy and the Kel-Morian Combine during the Guild Wars.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Kel-Morian Blockade The Terran Confederacy had a hard time supplying troops to Turaxis II due to Kelanis Shipping Guild ships, which were armed by the Morian Mining Guild. While the Kel-Morian ship crews had little training, they were still unpredictable and dangerous. Confederate convoys including merchant vessels frequently approached the planet at a distance to avoid ambushes. The merchant captains often had to be cajoled by the lead Confederate officer. The Break-Out In 2488 the Kel-Morian Combine launched a massive assault against the Confederate bases of Fort Howe. They fought their way through Hobber's Gap and attacked the area between Burr's Crossing and Firebase Zulu. Battle of Firebase Zulu Terran Confederacy |side2= Kel-Morian Combine |side3= |side4= |side5= |commanders1=Captain Senko Private Jim Raynor |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |forces1=Defenders of Firebase Zulu Three hundred new marine trainees |forces2=One siege tank Six APCs Large number of infantry |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |concattop= }} A convoy of trucks carrying approximately three hundred newly-graduated Confederate marines headed south from Boro Airbase to Firebase Zulu. They were stopped by a Hellhound attack, forcing the marines out of the trucks. Private Jim Raynor took a leadership role. A Kel-Morian siege tank, six APCs and a number of troops attacked the northern part of Zulu, where they had to face bunkers. The APCs were unscreened by troops. Raynor's scouts discovered a side path to the hill Zulu was on. A sniper and a backup soldier took control of a farmhouse and began attacking the Kel-Morian infantry, while Raynor and other troops stole some of the APCs, turning their gauss cannons on the others. The Battle of Firebase Zulu ended in Confederate victory. Battle of Fort Howe Terran Confederacy |side2= Kel-Morian Combine |side3= |side4= |side5= |commanders1=Lt. Colonel Javier Vanderspool ---- Sergeant Tychus Findlay Lance Corporal Jim Raynor |commanders2=Overseer Aaron Pax ---- Overseer Scaggs Foreman Oleg Benson |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |forces1= |forces2=Rippers |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |concattop= }} The Battle of Fort Howe was a multiple-faction battle fought during the aftermath of the Break-Out. Prelude The Kel-Morians hadn't been able to overrun Fort Howe, home of the "Thundering Third" troop formation. The Third forced the Kel-Morians back into the disputed zone. However, this left the fort nearly empty of men. Two separate "factions" attempted to take advantage of the situation. The Confederate officer in charge of Fort Howe, Lieutenant Colonel Javier Vanderspool, was corrupt. He hatched a deal with a Kel-Morian officer, Overseer Aaron Pax, to steal two trucks full of valuable Confederate military materiel, including 8 million credits' worth of jammers, and split the proceeds. Pax would direct a small attack force against Fort Howe. Vanderspool's men would load the trucks and civilian drivers would take the loot away. The battle would be choreographed to allow the truckers to escape. Vanderspool would blame the loss of the loot on the Kel-Morian attack, thus disguising its true destination. Another Kel-Morian commander, Overseer Scaggs, saw an opportunity with Fort Howe being nearly empty. He ordered Foreman Oleg Benson to hide with a number of rippers at the Raffin Brothers mine just a few miles east of Fort Howe, intending a surprise attack. They would seize a landing zone, enabling Scaggs' troops to arrive in transports. The Attack The two separate Kel-Morian assaults began nearly simultaneously. After the trucks had been partially loaded, Lt. Col. Vanderspool "announced" the attack. Sergeant Tychus Findlay had just taken command of a squad consisting of Lance Corporal Jim Raynor and Privates Hank Harnack, Ryk Kydd, Connor Ward and Max Zander. When they heard the announcement, Raynor suggested the Kel-Morians would logically head to the armory, and the squad quickly threw on chest protectors as their only armor and rushed there. On the way, they met Foreman Benson's rippers, who were trying to establish a landing zone. A short firefight erupted, in which Sergeant Findlay rifle-butted Benson to death. Scaggs' plans were further ruined when Confederate Avengers showed up and destroyed his transports. Findlay's squad hadn't finished their "contribution" to the battle. Noting the theft of materiel, the squad captured the two trucks. However, Findlay decided to steal the loot, and he and Raynor drove the trucks out to the damaged town of Whitford. Aftermath Vanderspool came to believe that Scaggs' scheme had "piggybacked" on that of Pax, but blamed that assault on another overseer, Hanz Brucker. He was also suspicious of Findlay, who had returned with one truck (the one with less valuable materiel). For his "victory", Vanderspool was promoted to full colonel. As commander of the 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion, he created a Special Tactics and Missions Platoon and made Findlay its second-in-command. He also implanted Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy, a combat medic, as his spy within the platoon. Meanwhile, Overseer Aaron Pax refused to believe Vanderspool's story of the stolen truck, and was furious over the "betrayal". Battle of KIC-36 Terran Confederacy |side2= Kel-Morian Combine |side3= |side4= |side5= |commanders1=Javier Vanderspool Claire Hobarth Tychus Findlay Jim Raynor |commanders2=Overseer Hanz Brucker Assistant Overseer Danick Foreman Kar Ottmar Taskmaster Kurst |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |forces1=Special Tactics and Missions Platoon Hundreds of P.O.W.s |forces2=Regiment of Kel-Morian troops :Snakehead Kommando |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |concattop= }} The Special Tactics and Missions Platoon "Heaven's Devils" rescued hundreds of Confederate prisoners from Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36. Battles of Polk's Pride Terran Confederacy |side2= Kel-Morian Combine |side3= |side4= |side5= |commanders1=Javier Vanderspool Rockwell Samantha Sanchez Tychus Findlay |commanders2=Taskmaster Evers |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |forces1=321st Colonial Rangers Battalion Special Tactics and Missions Platoon |forces2=Sloths Guild Guards |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |concattop= }} The Confederacy made three attempts to take northern Polk's Pride. They succeeded on the third attempt. Battle of Korsy Terran Confederacy |side2= Kel-Morian Combine |side3=Special Tactics and Missions Platoon |side4= |side5= |commanders1=Javier Vanderspool Fitz Lisa Cassidy |commanders2= Overseer Aaron Pax Errol Bennet Overseer Dankin |commanders3=Sergeant Tychus Findlay Sergeant Pinkham Private Jim Raynor Private Ryk Kydd Private Max Zander Technician Hiram Feek |commanders4= |commanders5= |forces1= |forces2=Rippers |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |concattop= }} Colonel Javier Vanderspool attempted to steal a train full of ardeon crystals from the Kel-Morian Combine. References Category: Battles